Rain Clouds
by RainFlame
Summary: A man is left with a great burden to carry alone and struggles to find a reason to continue. Oneshot.


Hey guys! Well, I wrote this because I was having a bit of a bad day. I like the angst though and the whole silver lining outlook, even if I don't always have it.

**Kurosukai: **Thank you so much for helping me with the end! And, as always, editing ^^

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy isn't mine, much to my chagrin.

* * *

The sky poured down on the young man, relentless in its deluge. It was like the sky was grieving with him.

He missed them. All of them. All he had now was Cloud. A glance confirmed what he knew hadn't changed. The blond was still staring at the ground through unseeing eyes, his mind lost to Mako poisoning.

He felt so lost right now. He wished his worries would wash away with the rain.

First, it was the loss of Angeal. Then Sephiroth's betrayal. Then an unknown amount of time spent in that madman's grasp, his body torn apart and sewn back together over and over again, drowning in Mako, Cloud's screams….

Now he knew Aeris had given up on him, and Cloud was lost, and ShinRa was out to kill or recapture both of them.

He could still remember when everything was alright. Back when Angeal was still his mentor. He was much younger back then, much more naïve and carefree. Angeal had told him that, though not in so many words. It was usually when he had made an optimistic comment regarding some daunting task of some sort. A look would come over his mentor's face and he would give a soft smile, as if saying his outlook would change in time.

And changed it had.

Everything was a danger, his world constantly threatening to shatter at every turn. The life he had loved was gone.

He had been running for so long, with no destination in mind. He had considered going back to Midgar to find Aeris, but the risks were too great. He would be running into the proverbial lion's den, endangering their lives and Aeris'. That would be a selfish and foolhardy move on his part.

What was left? His parents were dead, as were Angeal, Sephiroth, and Director Lazard. Cloud's and Angeal's families were gone. He had no place to turn to, no help he could seek.

Cloud moaned a bit from behind him in his shelter in the clef of a rock, jarring him from his thoughts. He glanced down at his charge, trying to offer him an encouraging smile. It felt heavy and meaningless on his lips. "Sorry to make you wait so long, pal. We'll be moving as soon as the sky stops pouring buckets on us. Wouldn't want you catching pneumonia or anything." In truth, he was just exhausted.

Cloud didn't look like he had heard his friend speak. He just stared at the patch of dry ground before him.

The man sighed, shaking his saturated raven locks. Unfortunately, there was no room for him beside Cloud in his little shelter. He would just have to endure.

Endure. How much more could he take? He was out of options and time. It seemed he came across more and more ShinRa troops as the weeks dragged by. It wouldn't be long before they had a confrontation he couldn't handle. He could sense his luck running out, like a wolf could sense a change in the weather. Change. It was coming, he knew. Even a SOLDIER couldn't last forever.

He looked at Cloud. "Midgar it is. What better place to hide than right under ShinRa's nose?" he smiled. It was empty.

They didn't have to see Aeris. He could live with just knowing she was safe and nearby. He could deal with that.

And he still had Cloud, right? He had to keep himself alive for his sake.

He didn't want to die.

He laughed aloud to himself and Cloud."What has the rain done to me? Getting all mopey like this…it's pathetic!" he was still chuckling when he noticed the rain let up a bit. He glanced to the sky, watching as the thick clouds slowly began to thin.

It would be alright. He would make it. He and Cloud both.

His renewed sense of purpose gave him a rush of energy. He looked to Cloud. This time, his smile reached his eyes. "Let's get moving. It's a long way to Midgar." He hoisted the blond onto his shoulders and began his journey anew.

Zack again looked up at the sky, his smile still in place. "Don't worry, Cloud. We're going to be okay."

* * *

-sniff- Such irony! But he saved Cloud, at least. And he was happy when he died...-bawls-

I would appreciate reviews :D Hope you guys have an amazing week.

God Bless!

-RainFlame


End file.
